El misterio del caballo robado
by Lobas
Summary: Un robo, un asesinato,un hombre malvado... Un caso más para Shinichi Kudo, pero para su hijo Conan, es el descubrimiento de una indestructible amistad.
1. Un caballo salvaje y un muerto

**El misterio del caballo robado**

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Detective Conan no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

Capítulo 1

Un caballo salvaje y un muerto

Hacía mucho tiempo que Shinichi había recuperado su aspecto normal, los Hombres de Negro estaban en la cárcel, le había contado a Ran lo sucedido, se casaron y poco después tuvieron un hijo, Conan. Ya habían pasado 7 años después de todo eso, y aunque la pareja sufrió mucho, valió la pena esperar.

La familia se encontraba en una cabaña de madera, en el monte. Era verano y pensaron que ese lugar apartado del bullicio de la ciudad era lo mejor para relajarse después de tantos casos asesinato y robo. Mientras Shinichi y Ran charlaban en la cocina, el pequeño Conan jugaba con su balón de fútbol, el niño era idéntico a su padre, salvo por el color del pelo y su fuerte carácter, heredado de su madre. Su inteligencia sobrepasaba a todos los de su clase e incluso había intentado ayudar a su padre en alguno de sus casos, aunque su madre le decía que no.

De repente, Conan pateó la pelota demasiado fuerte y salió despedida hacia el bosque. El niño la persiguió hasta que ésta se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos, Conan cogió el balón y se dispuso a irse cuando tropezó con lo que parecían las piernas de alguien. Cuando Conan se incorporó, vio algo que hizo que el pánico recorriera todo su cuerpo: ¡Un cadáver! El cuerpo era de un hombre medianamente joven, de cabellos negros y largos atados por dos trenzas, su piel era de un tono rojizo y en su pecho había una herida redonda de la que salía sangre abundante.

Conan: ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!0-0

El pequeño no se veía capaz de moverse del sitio, muerto de miedo. En ese momento, escuchó un sonido que parecía un relincho. Conan, curioso, pronto abandonó su miedo y se acercó al lugar del que venía el ruido. Detrás de unos arbustos, Conan vio lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida: ¡Un magnífico caballo pinto! Sus ojos eran de un color azul celeste; el hocico rosado; la cara blanca como la nieve; su cuerpo completamente castaño, estampado por manchas irregulares de color blanco; sus crines y su cola eran de color marrón brillante; una de sus patas tenía una mancha blanca que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía un cabestro verde del que colgaba una cuerda rota. El animal pateaba la tierra, resoplando a la vez que arqueaba su cuello, dándole una estampa hermosa. Conan decidió acercarse al semental, pero al hacerlo, éste se levantó de manos y agachó las orejas, asustado.

Conan: Tranquilo, caballito. No voy a hacerte daño.

El caballo comenzó a calmarse, le gustaba la voz de aquel niño. Poco a poco, Conan se fue aproximando al animal, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de él y vio que tenía una preciosa mancha blanca con la forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas en el pecho. Después, empezó a acariciarle la barriga suavemente, el niño estaba encantado con aquel caballo, nunca había tocado uno. Cuando dejó de acariciarle el vientre, intentó tocarle el hocico, pero no llegaba. El semental pinto adivinó lo que pretendía y bajó la cabeza, permitiendo que le acariciara la cara. De pronto, el caballo le resopló en la cara a Conan, empañándole las gafas, el pequeño soltó una carcajada y se limpió los cristales con la camiseta.

Conan: Eres muy gracioso. ¿Dónde está tu dueño? ¿O eres salvaje como los caballos de las pelis de vaqueros?

En ese momento, se escucharon pasos y gritos. Conan reconoció las voces, eran sus padres.

Shinichi: ¡Conan!

Ran: ¿Dónde estás, hijo?

Conan: ¡Estoy aquí!

La pareja llegó a donde estaba el niño y se quedaron de piedra al verle con el caballo.

Ran: Conan, aléjate del caballo. Te puede hacer daño.

Conan: No, mamá. Es bueno, mira.

Conan acarició otra vez el vientre del animal, que se había puesto nervioso al ver a los recién llegados. Shinichi dio un paso hacia ellos, pero el pinto resopló agitadamente y se puso delante de Conan para defenderle de los que creía mala gente.

Conan: Tranquilo, son mis papás.

El caballo volvió a tranquilizarse, gracias a la voz del niño.

Shinichi: Es increíble, ¿acaso hablas caballo, hijo?

Conan cogió la cuerda del cabestro y guió al semental hasta sus padres, aunque éste se mostraba algo asustado aún. Ran acercó su mano al hocico del animal, pero la alejó cuando éste agachó las orejas. Shinichi observó el estado del caballo, sus patas y sus hombros estaban manchados de barro, tenía marcas de golpes en los costados y le faltaba una herradura.

Shinichi(pensando): Parece que este fue robado o se escapó, el barro que tiene adherido demuestra que llegó aquí yendo monte arriba, porque sus patas y cuartos traseros no están tan manchados. Las marcas de los costados parecen hechas por una fusta o un látigo y perdió una herradura no hace mucho, porque el casco no está muy crecido en comparación con los otros.

Conan: ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

Ran: No, cielo. Debe de pertenecer a alguien.

Shinichi: Mamá tiene razón, Conan. Este caballo fue robado o se escapó de su casa.

De repente, Ran vio el cadáver que anteriormente había encontrado Conan.

Ran: Sh... Shinichi, mira.

El chico se fijó a donde señalaba su mujer y se acercó al cuerpo.

Shinichi: Ran, llama a la policía. Este hombre fue asesinado de un tiro.

Ran obedeció y la policía del inspector Megure no tardó en llegar.

Megure: ¡Vaya, Shinichi! No te he visto desde el caso ese en mayo. ¿Veraneas aquí con tu familia?

Shinichi: Sí. Mi hijo encontró el cadáver antes de que fuéramos a buscarlo, y también encontró a ese caballo.

Megure: Ya veo, es normal que lo encontrase tan cerca del cuerpo. La víctima es Jonh Wind, 35 años, indio perteneciente a una tribu india americana de Montana, estaba en busca y captura por robar a _King Arthur III_, uno de los caballos de Paolo Echegarachi. Que casualmente es ese caballo pinto de ahí.

Shinchi dirigió su mirada hacia el caballo, que forcejeaba contra el policía que lo sujetaba.

Megure: No entiendo cómo es que tu hijo pudo acercarse y tocar a ese animal, es uno de los caballos más salvajes que he visto.

Shinichi: Yo tampoco lo entiendo, tal vez sea que Conan tenga talento para los caballos.

Megure: Puede ser. Bueno, nos llevaremos el cuerpo a que le hagan la autopsia y devolveremos el caballo al señor Echegarachi. Hasta la vista, Shinichi.

Shinichi: Adiós, inspector.

Cuando metieron al caballo en el tráiler, Conan comenzó a llorar.

Conan: ¿A dónde se lo llevan, mamá?

Ran: Lo llevan a su casa, cariño. Seguro que se pondrá muy contento de volver a su hogar.

Conan: Yo quería que se quedase con nosotros.

Ran: Pero no tenemos lo que necesita. No tenemos un prado, no tenemos cuadra, ni silla de montar...

Conan se dirigió a su habitación y miró por la ventana como se llevaban a su amigo. Por la noche, Shinichi y Ran hablaron sobre lo ocurrido.

Ran: Me apena verlo así. Quería mucho a ese caballo, si vieras como lloraba.

Shinichi: Entiendo, pero ya sabes que no tenemos lo que hace falta para cuidar un caballo. Y aunque pudiéramos, no sabríamos como atender sus necesidades.

La pareja se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que Shinichi rompió el hielo.

Shinichi: ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si llevamos a Conan a ver al caballo? Preguntaré la dirección del dueño al inspector Megure y mañana le haremos una visita al caballo.

Ran: Excelente idea. Voy a decírselo.

Ran subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Conan, que estaba triste en la cama.

Ran: Conan, cielo.

Conan: ¿Qué?

Ran: Mañana vamos a visitar al caballo, ¿qué te parece?

El niño, loco de contento, saltó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

Conan: Muchas gracias, mamá.

Ran: dáselas a tu padre, él tuvo la idea.

Conan bajó rápidamente las escaleras y saltó al regazo de Shinichi, que estaba sentado en el sofá.

Conan: Gracias por dejarme ir a visitar al caballito, papá.

Shinichi: De nada, hijo. Vete a la cama, mañana tienes que estar despejado para ir allí.

El pequeño obedeció sin rechistar, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Esa noche, soñó que montaba sobre el caballo pinto, cruzando una gran pradera al galope(la típica escena de las películas XD). No sabía por qué, pero se sentía el niño más feliz del mundo junto con aquel magnífico animal.


	2. Trébol

Capítulo 2

Trébol

A la mañana siguiente, la familia se dirigió al hogar del caballo, el rancho Echegarachi. Al llegar, un criado les recibió.

Criado: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Shinichi: Venimos a ver un caballo del Sr. Echegarachi.

Criado: Vengan por aquí.

Siguieron al criado al interior de la casa, allí el criado llamó a la puerta de una habitación donde ponía: Despacho de Paolo Echegarachi.

Paolo: Pase.

El criado entró junto con los Kudo.

Criado: Disculpe señor, los señores Kudo desean ver uno de sus caballos.

Paolo: Bien, déjanos a solas.

Criado: Con su permiso, señor.

El criado se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Paolo: ¿ Díganme, qué caballo quieren comprar?

Shinichi: No queremos comprar ningún caballo, sólo venimos a visitar al caballo pinto que le robaron.

Paolo: Vaya, entonces usted es el famoso detective Shinichi Kudo. Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi semental.

Shinichi: No fui yo, fue mi hijo Conan.

El niño estaba distraído observando las fotografías de varios caballos de todo tipo de colores, unos en concursos de salto y otros en rodeos.

Ran: Conan, saluda.

Conan: ¡Ah! Lo siento, hola Sr. Echegarachi.

Paolo: Hola, pequeño. Veo que te gustan mis caballos.

Conan: Sí, son muy bonitos.

Palo: ¿Te gustaría verlos?

Conan: ¡ Me encantaría!

Paolo: ¿A ustedes les parece bien?

Shinichi: Sí, señor.

El hombre guió a la familia hasta las cuadras, allí había caballos y yeguas de todas las razas y capas(color de pelaje). Conan estaba impresionado, jamás había visto tantos caballos.

Paolo: Tengo los mejores caballos de toda la comarca, gracias a ellos he ganado casi todas las competiciones de salto y rodeo. Y varios de los ganadores los vendo a buen precio a los comerciantes más conocidos, mis animales están entrenados por los mejores entrenadores equinos del país. Además, soy uno de los criadores que tiene los mejores potros.

Conan iba mirando las placas pegadas en las puertas de los compartimentos, en las que estaba escrito el nombre de cada caballo, hasta que se detuvo en una que ponía: _King Arthur III_. El niño se fijó en el animal que ocupaba esa cuadra y vio al caballo pinto. El animal resoplaba agitado y golpeaba la puerta con la pata sin parar.

Conan: ¡Papá, mamá! Es este, mirad.

Ran: Ten cuidado, Conan. Parece nervioso.

El pequeño cogió un taburete y se subió en él para alcanzar el hocico del semental. Cuando empezó a acariciarlo, el caballo dejó de moverse y se quedó quieto, calmándose gracias a las dulces caricias de Conan.

Paolo: Estoy impresionado, ese animal es el más testarudo que tengo. Nunca se ha dejado domar por nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo he podido amansarlo. ¿Ustedes tienen caballos?

Ran: No, tampoco tenemos idea de cómo cuidar uno.

Paolo: Pues se nota que su hijo tiene mano para esto.

Shinichi: Disculpe, señor. Pero, ¿usted conocía a Jonh Wind, el que le robó el caballo?

Paolo: No exactamente. Ese indio apareció un día en mi despacho diciéndome que no tenía derecho a retener a este animal en una cuadra y que algún día lo devolvería a su hogar.

Shinichi: ¿Su hogar?

Paolo: Sí. Verán, compré a _King Arthur III_ en una subasta de caballos salvajes en América. Cuando lo traje aquí, se volvió loco y nadie se atrevió a acercársele, incluso tenía pensado sacrificarlo. Entonces a los pocos días de aparecer el indio, _King Arthur_ desapareció.

Shinichi: ¿Pero de qué conocía el Sr. Wind a _King Arthur_?

Paolo: Y yo que sé. Esos indios piensan que los caballos son un símbolo de libertad o algo así y dicen que no deben estar encerrados, menuda estupidez. Para mí los caballos son mi fuente de ingresos y nada más.

Shinichi: Ya veo.

El chico supo de inmediato que aquel hombre no era trigo limpio, pero había más sospechosos aparte de él. Así que decidió esperar a los resultados de la autopsia para saber cuándo murió Jonh Wind, de ese modo, podría enterarse de las coartadas de cada sospechoso. En ese momento, un mozo de cuadra se acercó al compartimento del caballo pinto.

Mozo: Baja de ahí, niño. Tengo que sacar al caballo.

Conan obedeció y retiró el taburete. El joven mozo le ató el ronzal al cabestro del animal como pudo y lo llevó al prado.

Conan: ¿Puedo ir con el chico?

Ran: Sí, pero ten cuidado con los caballos.

Conan: Vale.

El niño salió corriendo detrás del mozo y vio como soltaba al caballo en la enorme pradera. Cuando el chico se fue, Conan se subió a la verja.

Conan: ¡Caballito, ven!

El pinto se detuvo en seco y se dirigió hacia Conan al trote. El pequeño extendió su mano y acarició la blanca cara del caballo.

Conan: _King_... _Ar_... que nombre más complicado, mejor te pondré otro nombre.

Conan se fijó en la mancha con forma de trébol que tenía el animal en su pecho.

Conan: ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré_ Trébol_.

El caballo movió la cabeza y dio un relincho de aprobación. De repente, una voz femenina se oyó detrás del niño.

¿?: ¡Eh, chico! Apártate de ese caballo, es salvaje.

Conan se giró y vio a una joven de 25 años, vestía un mono azul marino manchado de tierra y estiércol, en la cabeza llevaba una visera y su largo pelo castaño estaba atado en una coleta.

Conan: _Trébol _no es salvaje, mira, es muy bueno.

La chica se quedó de piedra al ver lo tranquilo que estaba el semental mientras el pequeño le acariciaba su rosado hocico.

¿?: Es increíble, nunca nadie ha podido tocar a _King Arthur_ sin que se pusiera nervioso.

Conan: ¿Es que le pegaron?

¿?: Sí, pero no puedo decirte quién.

Conan: ¿Por qué?

¿?: Porque esa persona me haría daño.

Conan: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Rose Tawny. ¿Y tú?

Conan: Conan Kudo.

Rose: ¿El hijo de Shinichi Kudo y nieto de Kogoro Mouri?

Conan: Sí.

Rose: Soy una gran fan de tu padre y de tu abuelo, ¿has venido con alguno de ellos?

Conan: Sí, con mi papá.

Rose: ¿Y dónde está?

Conan: En el establo.

Rose: Gracias pequeño.

Rose salió disparada hacia las cuadras para conocer al famoso detective. Mientras, Conan se subió a la cerca de nuevo y acarició el copete(flequillo que tienen los caballos) del caballo. De pronto, el pequeño escuchó la voz de su madre.

Ran: ¡Conan! Bájate de ahí, te puedes hacer daño.

Conan: Sí, mamá.

El niño se fijó en que Shinichi no estaba con Ran.

Conan: ¿Y papá?

Ran: Está hablando con el Sr. Echegarachi.

Conan: ¿Vistes cuántos caballos tiene? Me gustaría tener un establo como este.

Ran: Tal vez algún día lo tengas, cariño.

Conan: ¿Podemos venir todos los días, por favor?

Ran: No sé, Conan. Tendrías que preguntarle al Sr. Echegarachi.

Conan: Pues vamos.

El niño se subió a la verja por última vez y acarició el hocico de _Trébol_.

Conan: Adiós, _Trébol_. Vendré a verte cuando pueda.

Mientras Conan y su madre se dirigían a las cuadras, el semental comenzó a relinchar angustiosamente. En el establo, Shinichi ya había terminado de charlar con Paolo.

Ran: ¿Nos vamos, Shinichi? Ya es la hora de comer.

Shinichi: Sí, hasta la vista, Sr. Echegarachi.

Paolo: Hasta luego, ha sido un placer.

La familia subió al coche y volvió a la casa de veraneo. Al llegar la noche, después de cenar, los tres se sentaron en el salón a ver una película. Pero en mitad de la peli, Conan empezó a sentirse cansado y apoyó la cabeza en el costado de Ran, dispuesto a dormir. La chica le acarició su cabello castaño y le quitó las gafas para que no le estorbasen el sueño, había sido un día muy ajetreado para él. Mientras, Shinichi estaba metido en sus deducciones, ¿por qué Jonh Wind robó a Trébol? ¿Por qué expresamente fue ese caballo entre los muchos otros que había en el rancho? ¿ Qué ocultaba Paolo Echegarachi?

Continuará…


	3. Sospechas y maltratos

Capítulo 3

Sospechas y maltratos

Por la mañana, Conan se despertó lleno de energía, deseaba volver al rancho y ver a Trébol. Salió de su cama, se puso las gafas y corrió al cuarto de sus padres. Allí, la pareja aún estaba durmiendo y el niño, divertido, subió a la cama y saltó sobre ellos.

Conan: ¡Arriba, dormilones! ¡Ya es de día!

Shinichi y Ran se incorporaron, estaban desnudos.

Shinichi: ¡Conan! Para, por favor.

Conan obedeció a su padre y se quedó sentado de rodillas en la cama.

Conan: ¿Por qué estáis desnudos?

Ran(colorada): Ehhhh, porque... ehhhh...

Shinichi(colorado): Porque... teníamos calor.

Ran: Sí, teníamos mucho calor y nos quitamos la ropa para dormir mejor.

Conan: Ah.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Shinichi: Bueno, ¿nos levantamos?

Ran: Sí, voy a preparar el desayuno. Y tú, cielo, vístete.

Conan bajó de la cama, se dirigió a su habitación y se puso un chándal. Un cuarto de hora después, el desayuno estaba listo en la mesa que habían en el campo delante de la cabaña. Después de comer, Shinichi y Ran se quedaron sentados en sofá-balancín del porque mientras Conan jugaba con su balón. Ran apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido y éste le besó la coronilla.

Ran: Shinichi.

Shinichi: ¿Qué?

Ran: ¿Recuerdas cuándo nació Conan?

Shinichi: Como si fuera ayer.

Flash back

_Ran se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Shinichi. El joven iba conduciendo tan rápido como podía pasando al lado de los coches y las motos. Ran no dejaba de dar quejidos de dolor, mientras posaba sus manos sobre la enorme barriga que le había ido creciendo durante nueve meses. _

_Shinichi: ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_Ran: Muy bien, la verdad.¬¬_

Shinichi: ¿En serio?

_Ran: ¡Pues claro que no!_

_Shinichi: Tranquila, ya estamos llegando._

_Al poco, la pareja aparcó delante del hospital y entraron en el edificio. Allí, los médicos no tardaron en llevar a Ran al paritorio. Mientras, Shinichi llamó a sus padres y a los señores Mouri, que no tardaron en llegar._

_Kogoro: ¿Cómo está Ran?_

_Shinichi: Está dando a luz._

_Eri: Pero se suponía que el bebé no tendría que nacer hasta dentro de una semana._

_Yukiko: Pues parece que el niño quiso salir ahora, es tan impaciente como su padre._

_Shinichi: Te he oído, mamá. ¬¬_

_Las horas pasaban, y la familia comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sobre todo Shinichi. A las 23:25, un médico llamó al joven._

_Shinichi: ¿Cómo ha ido?_

_Médico: Enhorabuena, Sr. Kudo. El parto ha ido de maravilla y tanto su hijo como su mujer se encuentran bien._

_Shinichi comenzó a llorar de felicidad._

_Shinichi: ¿Podemos verles?_

_Médico: Sí._

_Los Kudo y los Mouri entraron en el paritorio, allí, en una camilla, estaba Ran con un bulto en los brazos. La chica tenía marcas de haber llorado en las mejillas, por el dolor anterior y por la alegría de haber traído al mundo a aquella tierna criatura que dormía en su regazo. Shinichi se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza._

_Shinichi: Bien hecho, cariño._

_Ran: Míralo, Shinichi. Es igualito a ti._

_El chico observó al pequeño que dormitaba en los brazos de su esposa, la cara era idéntica a la de Shinichi y el pelo era de color marrón chocolate, cómo el de Ran. El nuevo padre acarició delicadamente con los dedos la suave mejilla del bebé, haciendo que éste se despertara y abriese sus ojitos azules. En vez de llorar, el niño agarró el dedo índice de su padre a la vez que se reía. Los cuatro nuevos abuelos se acercaron a ver a su nieto._

_Yusaku: ¿Cómo le llamaréis?_

_Ran: Conan._

_Kogoro: ¿Por qué Conan?_

_Ran: Me recuerda a Shinichi cuando era Conan._

_Shinichi: Sí, sólo falta ponerle unas gafas._

_La familia entera se rió, incluido el pequeño Conan._

_Fin del flash back_

Ran: ¿Quién iba a decir que tendría miopía y llevaría gafas, cómo tú cuando eras Conan.

Shinichi: Y que lo digas.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Shinichi desde la cocina. El chico se levantó y fue a cogerlo.

Shinichi: ¿Diga?

Megure: Hola, Shinichi.

Shinichi: Buenos días, inspector Megure. ¿Qué ocurre?

Megure: Ya tenemos los resultados de la autopsia.

Shinichi: ¿Y?

Megure: La causa de la muerte fue un tiro en el pecho. Según parece por el tipo de bala que hallamos en el cuerpo, el arma fue una escopeta de caza. La hora de la muerte se aproxima sobre las 2:00 y las 2:20 de la madrugada del día en el que se encontró el cadáver.

Shinichi: ¿Y cuántos sospechosos hay?

Megure: Bastantes, pero los que más mala espina me dan son el Sr. Echegarachi y la mujer de la víctima, Victoria Wind.

Shinichi: ¿Cuándo comprobarán las coartadas?

Megure: Esta tarde, a las 19:00. Si quieres puedes traer a tu mujer y a tu hijo.

Shinichi: Vale. Muchas gracias, inspector.

El chico colgó el teléfono y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con Ran.

Ran: ¿Quién era?

Shinichi: El inspector Megure, dijo que ya tienen los resultados de la autopsia y que a las 19:00 interrogarán a todos los sospechosos. También me dijo que Conan y tú podíais venir si queréis.

Ran: A mi me gustaría ir, pero no sé si Conan querrá. ¡Conan, ven un momento!

El niño dejó de jugar y se acercó a sus padres.

Conan: ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

Ran: Papá va la comisaría por la tarde, ¿quieres venir?

Conan: No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme en casa.

Shinichi vio un gesto de melancolía en la cara de su hijo.

Shinichi: ¿Que te ocurre, cielo?

Conan: Es que... me gustaría volver al rancho Echegarachi y ver a T_rébol_.

Shinichi: ¿Quién es _Trébol_?

Conan: El caballo pinto.

Shinichi: Pues le preguntaré al Sr. Echegarachi si nos deja visitar a _Trébol _cuando le veamos en el interrogatorio.

El pequeño abrazó el abdomen de su padre.

Conan: Muchas gracias, papá.

A las 17: 00, Conan y Shinichi juagaban al fútbol delante de la casa mientras Ran los observaba desde la ventana de la sala. De repente, escucharon un ruido sordo que se acercaba. De entre los arbustos, salió un enorme caballo pinto ¡Era _Trébol_! El corcel se detuvo delante de Conan resoplando de cansancio, estaba empapado en sudor y de sus ollares(fosas nasales) no dejaba de salir moquillo debido a la respiración entrecortada. El niño se acercó a _Trébol_ y lo acarició.

Conan: ¿Qué haces aquí, _Trébol_?

Shinichi y Ran se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el animal, ¿es posible que se hubiese escapado del rancho sólo para estar con Conan?

Ran: ¿Qué hacemos, Shinichi?

Shinichi: Llama al Sr. Echegarachi y dile que su caballo se escapó.

Conan: ¡No, papá! ¡_Trébol_ no es feliz allí! ¿Por qué se habría escapado sino?

Shinichi: Lo siento, hijo. Pero tienes que entender que ese caballo no es tuyo, si nos lo quedamos sin avisar a su dueño lo estaríamos robando.

Conan: Pero...

Ran: Papá tiene razón, cielo. Tiene que volver a su casa.

Mientras Ran iba a llamar a Paolo, el pequeño se sentó en la escalera del porche y comenzó a llorar. _Trébol_ se puso a su lado y le tocó la cabeza con la nariz, como si lo estuviera animando.

Conan(llorando): Perdóname, _Trébol_. Me gustaría que te quedases pero no puedo hacer nada. Tú perteneces al Sr. Echegarachi, no a mí.

El semental agachó las orejas en gesto de tristeza, no le agradaba nada su dueño, quería estar con aquel niño que le trataba con tanto cariño y delicadeza. Paolo no tardó en llegar con algunos de sus mozos de cuadra, entre ellos Rose Tawny, Paolo vino en un coche deportivo y sus hombres en un todoterreno enganchado a un tráiler. El italiano se acercó al matrimonio Kudo.

Paolo: Gracias por avisar, llevo buscando a ese estúpido saco de pulgas toda la noche.

Shinichi: ¿Acaso se escapó?

Paolo: Sí, anoche rompió la puerta de la cuadra a base de coces y se adentró en el bosque. Le voy a dar su merecido cuando lleguemos.

Ran: Por favor, no sea duro con el caballo. Sólo vino a ver a nuestro hijo.

Paolo: Pues díganle al niño que no lo mime tanto, por culpa de sus curserías _King Arthur_ se ha vuelto más rebelde que antes.

Paolo subió a su coche y esperó a que los mozos metieran a _Trébol_ en el tráiler, aunque les llevó un buen rato ya que el caballo no quería moverse del sitio. Cuando consiguieron subirlo, Rose miró a Conan a través de la ventanilla del coche y sintió lástima por él y por _Trébol_, ya que parecía que ambos estaba unidos por un fuerte lazo de amistad. Cuando los coches desparecieron, el niño subió a su cuarto y lloró durante un buen rato.

En el rancho Echegarachi, Paolo mandó que los mozos inmovilizaran a Trébol en el cercado, después, cogió un látigo y se acercó al caballo. _Trébol _intentó defenderse, pero fue inútil, los hombres de Paolo le tenían bien sujeto. En unos minutos, el cuerpo del semental estaba lleno de heridas ensangrentadas y su malvado amo ordenó que lo metiesen en la cuadra sin comer ni beber.

Paolo: ¡Así aprenderás!

Rose, que lo había presenciado todo, sintió que era su deber salvar al pobre animal de las garras de aquel maltratador, ¿pero cómo lo haría si estaba amenazada de muerte?

A las 19:00, el detective Kudo se dirigió a la comisaría sólo, ya que su esposa tuvo que quedarse cuidando a Conan. Allí había un gran número de sospechosos, así que le llevaría un buen rato interrogarlos a todos. Uno de ellos era Victoria Wind, la esposa de John.

Megure: Dígame, Sra. Wind. ¿Dónde estaba a la hora del crimen?

Victoria: Estaba en mi casa esperando a mi marido. Se suponía que tendría que haber vuelto a las 11:00, le llamé al móvil pero no me contestaba.

Megure: ¿Sabía usted que su esposo le robó un caballo a Paolo Echegarachi?

Victoria: No, pero eso no me impresiona. El caballo es el símbolo de la libertad para nuestra tribu, así que no estoy enojada con John. Para nosotros hizo un acto heroico, intentó salvar a ese caballo de las manos de ese maltratador.

Shinichi: ¿Maltratador? ¿Se refiere al Sr. Echegarachi?

Victoria: Sí, John me contó que vio a Paolo pegando con una fusta al caballo pinto, para nosotros eso no tiene perdón. Paolo no merece a ninguno de esos caballos y menos al pinto.

Shinichi y el inspector se miraron y decidieron llamar a Paolo.

Paolo: Díganme, ¿qué desean saber? Ya les di mi coartada.

Megure: Sr. Echegarachi, la mujer de la víctima nos ha contado que usted maltrata a los caballos.

Paolo: ¡Bobadas! Esa india no sabe lo que dice. Es cierto que no siento cariño por ellos, ¿pero creen que mis animales se venderían si estuviesen dañados? Si quieren, llamen a los dueños actuales de mis caballos ganadores y les firmarán lo que digo.

Megure: Está bien, puede irse.

Paolo: Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes.

A Shinichi no le gustaba la sonrisa arrogante de aquel comerciante, estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, fuera o no el asesino. También notó algo raro en el comportamiento de la Sra. Wind, pero no sabía que era. Después de interrogar a todos, la gente se marchó y Megure se acercó a Shinichi.

Megure: ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a los que el Sr. Echegarachi vendió los caballos?

Shinichi: De momento no. Aparte del Sr. Echegarachi, me parece que la Sra. Wind y Rose Tawlor esconden algo.

Megure: Por si acaso, visita con frecuencia al italiano y a la chica americana, ya que trabajan en el mismo lugar. Nosotros investigaremos más sobre la Sra. Wind.

Shinichi: De acuerdo.

Cuando el chico volvió a la cabaña, Ran le recibió con un tierno beso en los labios.

Ran: Hola, cariño.

Shinichi: Hola, amor mío. ¿Cómo está Conan?

Ran miró a su marido con una sonrisa triste.

Ran: Sigue decaído por lo de Trébol.

Shinichi: Entiendo, ¿dónde está?

Ran: En su habitación.

Shinichi: Iré a hablar con él.

El joven subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de su hijo, que estaba tumbado en la cama, sollozando.

Shinichi: Conan.

Conan: ¿Qué quieres?

Shinichi: Comprendo que quieras mucho a ese animal, pero no podemos tenerlo.

Conan se giró hacia su padre.

Conan: ¿Por qué?

Shinichi; Porque tendríamos que mudarnos al campo, en una ciudad no se pueden tener caballos. Además, no sabemos cómo cuidar uno.

Conan: Yo podría aprender. Compraremos libros de caballos y...

Shinichi: ¿Y tus amigos?

Conan: Fuera de Tokio hay una casa rural, ir de allí hasta el colegio no lleva mucho. Y tiene un campo muy grande, suficiente para un caballo.

Shinichi: Son muchos gastos, hijo. Y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Trébol, porque iremos a verlo todos los días.

Conan se incorporó de golpe, lleno de alegría.

Conan: ¿De verdad?

Shinichi: Sí, me han mandado vigilar al Sr. Echegarachi y a una de sus mozas de cuadra, así que habrá que visitar el rancho durante bastante tiempo hasta que solucione el crimen. Y mamá y tú podréis venir conmigo.

El niño saltó de la cama y abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

Conan: Muchas gracias, papá.


	4. Una nueva amiga

Capítulo 4

Una nueva amiga

A la tarde del día siguiente, Shinichi llevó a Conan al rancho Echegarachi mientras que Ran se quedaba en casa porque no se encontraba muy bien. Cuando el joven se presentó, al italiano no le gustó nada ser vigilado por aquel detective, podría frustrar sus planes. Aún así, para no levantar sospechas, dejó que el chico hiciera su trabajo. Conan, ilusionado, fue a las cuadras a ver a _Trébol_. Pero cuando llegó, el niño vio que el caballo estaba debilitado y apagado. En ese momento, apareció Rose.

Rose: ¿Qué haces aquí, Conan?

Conan: Mi papá tiene que vigilar al Sr. Echegarachi y nos deja venir a mamá y mí.

Rose: ¿Te gusta _King Arthur III_?

Conan: Sí, mucho. Pero yo le llamo _Trébol._

Rose: ¿Por qué le llamas así?

Conan: Por la mancha que tiene en el pecho.

Rose se acercó al animal y se fijó en la mancha estampada con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas.

Rose: Vaya, nunca me había fijado.

Mozo: ¡Rose! ¡Lleva a _King Arthur III_ al prado!

La chica obedeció y cogió un cabezal verde escarlata, donde ponía bordado en hilo de color blanco, _King Arthur III_. Cuando intentó colocarlo en la cabeza de Trébol, éste resopló con fuerza y comenzó a patear el suelo.

Rose: Vamos, chico. Estate quieto.

Pero el corcel no le hizo caso.

Conan: ¿Me dejas intentarlo a mí?

Rose: ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Conan: Pues… no.

Rose: Ven, te enseñaré.

La joven, seguida por Conan, fue a un enorme prado lleno de caballos. Rose abrió la verja y se aproximó a un viejo semental gris mientras el niño observaba.

Rose: Mira, Conan. Primero colocas la muserola alrededor del morro, después pasas la correa por encima de las orejas, lo enganchas y ya está.

Conan lo memorizó a la primera y después se dirigieron al compartimento de _Trébol_, que seguía nervioso. El pequeño intentó alcanzar el hocico del caballo, pero fue inútil, era muy bajito. Rose le acercó un taburete y Conan estuvo a la suficiente altura. Al principio,_ Trébol_ no dejó que le colocasen la cabezada.

Conan: Tranquilo, amigo. No te voy a hacer daño.

El caballo se calmó en cuanto escuchó la dulce voz del niño y dejó que le enganchase el cabestro. Rose se quedó impresionada, era la primera vez que _Trébol_ permitía que le atasen sin encabritarse.

Rose: ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Conan: ¿El qué?

Rose: Tranquilizar a _Trébol_, jamás ha dejado que le colocasen el cabestro.

Conan: Pues yo sólo le hablo, nada más.

La joven empezó a pensar que tal vez aquel niño tuviera el don del que le había hablado su padre, aunque sólo tuviese siete años.

En el despacho de Paolo, Shinichi y el italiano conversaban sobre lo que había contado la Sra. Wind.

Paolo: El matrimonio Wind intentó estropearme el negocio desde que vieron a uno de mis mozos golpeando a _King Arthur III_.

Shinichi: ¿Y quién era ese mozo?

Paolo: Un muchacho de unos diecinueve años. En cuanto me enteré de lo que le hizo a mi caballo lo despedí.

Shinichi: ¿Recuerda su nombre?

Paolo: No, llevaba tan sólo unos meses trabajando para mí. Así que no tuve tiempo de memorizar su nombre.

Shinichi: ¿Y por qué los señores Wind le denunciaban a usted en vez de al mozo?

Paolo: No lo sé, creo que porque tiene envidia de mis ganancias.

Shinichi: ¿Pero usted no dijo el otro día que el Sr. Wind vino a explicarle que para su tribu los caballos no deben estar encerrados.

Paolo: Sí… Pero… seguro que lo dijo por parecer un buen tipo. Pero en realidad seguro que quería meterme en la cárcel por maltrato animal y quedarse él con mis establos. Lo más probable es que tenga unos millones escondidos para comprar el rancho en cuanto consiguieran llevarme a chirona.

Paolo fumó un enorme puro importado de Italia y echó el humo en la cara de Shinichi.

Shinichi: Le agradecería que no hiciera eso.

Paolo(sarcástico): Lo siento.

Shinichi(Pensando): Fanfarrón forrado hasta el gorro y maleducado.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Paolo. Éste se levantó y le dio la espalda al chico mientras hablaba.

Paolo: ¿Qué quiere ahora?

¿?: Dentro de una semana hay una competición de salto en Osaka. Quiero que te lleves a uno de tus mejores caballos y que le des uno de nuestros _remedios energéticos_ para asegurar su victoria.

Paolo: Sí, señor.

¿?: Estaré viendo el concurso desde mi despacho. Si tu caballo pierde, puedes darte por muerto.

Paolo: De acuerdo, adiós.

El italiano colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Desde allí, vio algo que le dejó de piedra.

Paolo: El que está con _King Arthur III_, ¿no es su hijo?

Shinichi se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a la ventana y vio a Conan en un prado con el semental pinto. _Trébol_ estaba tumbado y el niño tenía la cabeza apoyada en su vientre, cerca de allí estaba Rose contemplando la escena. Paolo, abrió la ventana y comenzó a gritar.

Paolo: ¡Eh, niño! ¡Apártate del caballo!

Asustado por los gritos, _Trébol_ se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Conan cayese de espaldas, y galopó hacia uno de los extremos del prado.

Shinichi: ¡Conan!

El detective salió corriendo del despacho, cruzó a las cuadras, entró en el recinto y se acercó a su hijo, que estaba siendo socorrido por Rose.

Shinichi: ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Conan: Sí.

Shinichi vio que el niño tenía un enorme chichón en la nuca.

Rose: ¡Vaya golpe!

Conan: No es nada, no me duele mucho.

Pero en la cara de Conan apareció una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la zona lastimada. Cuando se la miró, vio que estaba manchada de una extraña pintura de color marrón.

Shinichi: ¿Qué es eso?

Rose: Parece pintura.

Shinichi : Conan, ¿dónde te manchaste?

Conan: No lo sé, pero noté algo pringoso en la nuca cuando me apoyé en la barriga de _Trébol._

Shinichi se incorporó y se aproximó al caballo, pero éste se alejó al trote asustado.

Shinichi: Quieto, cálmate.

El chico intentó acercarse al tozudo animal durante unos cuantos minutos, pero fue inútil. Al final, Conan decidió ayudar a su padre.

Conan: ¡Trébol, ven!

_Trébol_ obedeció y trotó hacia el niño. Shinichi aprovechó la ocasión y tocó el lomo del semental. Pero cuando lo hizo, Trébol relinchó de dolor y giró la cabeza para morder la manga del detective.

Shinichi: ¡Aahh!

Conan: ¡Trébol, suelta a papá!

El caballo soltó la manga, pero con las orejas agachadas. Shinichi limpió su brazo de la saliva de caballo, y cuando miró su mano, vio que estaba manchada de la misma pintura castaña que la de la mano de su hijo. Después se fijó en la zona donde tocó a _Trébol _y pudo distinguir unas llagas encarnadas que parecían infectadas.

Shinichi(pensando): Con razón me echó la boca. A este caballo lo pintaron para ocultar las heridas, y al parecer el que lo hizo no sabía que las toxinas de la pintura las empeoraría.

Shinichi: Rose, ¿Hoy _Trébol_ se comportó de forma rara?

Rose: Sí, se mostró más apagado y dolorido.

Shinichi: ¿Y no hiciste nada?

Rose: No, pensé que sólo era cansancio, después de todo lo que corrió ayer cuando se escapó.

Shinichi: ¿Y no viste a nadie que actuase de manera sospechosa?

Rose: Eehh… no.

Shinichi: Pues deberías informar de esto al Sr. Echegarachi, este es un claro caso de maltrato animal.

Rose: Se lo haré saber de inmediato.

Shinichi: Bueno, vamos Conan. Tenemos que volver a casa.

Conan: Vale. Adiós, Rose.

Rose: Hasta la vista, Conan.

Conan: Adiós, _Trébol._

El pinto le respondió con un sonoro relincho. Poco después, padre e hijo llegaban a la cabaña y Ran les recibió cariñosamente. Aunque en su cara se reflejaba cansancio.

Shinichi: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ran: Un poco mareada, nada más.

Shinichi supuso que aquel mareo debía ser por el calor, pero se debía algo mucho más maravilloso. A las 23:00, cuando se acostaron, el chico se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué habían tapado las heridas de _Trébol_ con pintura? Si el responsable era uno de los mozos o de los entrenadores, debería saber que la pintura es muy tóxica y que esa sustancia puede dañar severamente las heridas. Además, el Sr. Echegarachi acabaría dándose cuenta tarde o temprano, a menos que…


	5. Lealtad

Capítulo 5

Esa noche, Rose avisó a Paolo del estado de _Trébol_, y éste fue a ver a su caballo.

Paolo: Parece que está muy enfermo.

Rose: ¿Llamo al veterinario, señor?

Paolo: No, tú vete a dormir. Yo me ocuparé de él.

La chica obedeció, extrañada por el comportamiento de su jefe. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por uno de sus caballos? Cuando Rose se alejó, Paolo cogió su móvil y tecleó un número, _Trébol_ escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

Paolo: Buenas noches, ¿es el matadero? Soy Paolo Echegarachi.

El semental vio su vida por delante, ¡su amo lo iba a vender al matadero para que hiciesen carne con él!

Paolo: Mire, tengo un caballo enfermo que ya no me sirve para nada. ¿Cuándo pueden venir a recogerlo?

El hombre asentía mientras escuchaba lo que le decía el director del matadero.

Paolo: De acuerdo, mañana a las 17:00. Muchas gracias.

Paolo colgó el teléfono y se marchó, _Trébol _pudo ver una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Al cabo de un rato, el caballo supo que no debía quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo, de lo contrario lo matarían. Con todas sus fuerzas, coceó varias veces la puerta de su cuadra hasta que ésta rompió. _Trébol_ salió disparado del establo, saltó la valla que limitaba las tierras del rancho y se adentró el bosque. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, el corcel se detuvo. No tenía a donde ir y menos con aquellas heridas infectadas que le iban debilitando poco a poco, pero de repente pensó en Conan, el niño que tanto cariño le había dado…

En la cabaña de los Kudo, Ran no lograba dormir. No dejaba de pensar en aquellos repentinos malestares que sentía. La última vez que se sintió así, estaba embarazada de Conan.

Ran(pensando): Mañana iré al médico.

Conan tampoco podía dormir, pensaba, preocupado, en las terribles heridas que había visto en el lomo de Trébol, ¿quién habría sido el canalla que le hirió de esa manera? En ese momento, oyó unos fuertes ruidos y se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto. ¡_Trébol_ estaba tumbado delante de la casa, relinchando de dolor! Conan corrió a la habitación de sus padres, los despertó y les contó lo que acababa de ver. La familia salió de la cabaña y se acercó al caballo.

Conan: _Trébol_, ¿qué te pasa?

El animal tiritaba enérgicamente a la vez que pateaba la tierra con uno de sus cascos delanteros. Shinichi observó sus latigazos, estaban hinchados y llenos de pus debido a las toxinas de la pintura.

Shinichi: Ran, llama al veterinario. El caballo está muy enfermo.

Mientras el veterinario estaba de camino, Ran tapó a _Trébol _con una manta vieja y Conan le dio un cubo de agua que había en el garaje. Cuando llegó el veterinario, éste miró detenidamente las heridas del semental.

Veterinario: Éste caballo está bastante mal. Tiene las heridas completamente infectadas, le voy a inyectar un antiinflamatorio y le recetaré una ampolla medicinal durante una semana. ¿Quién le ha hecho semejantes daños?

Shinichi: No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue su dueño.

Veterinario: ¿Es que éste animal no es suyo?

Ran: No, pertenece a Paolo Echegarachi.

Veterinario: Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

Shinichi: Suponemos que se escapó y como nuestro hijo le quiere mucho, debió de ser esa la razón por la que vino a nuestra casa.

Veterinario: Pues avisaré al Sr. Echegarachi de que su caballo está aquí.

Conan: ¡No, por favor! ¡Ese señor volverá a pegarle!

Veterinario: Entonces llamaré también a la policía. Si el Sr. Echegarachi es el responsable de esto, debe ir a la cárcel.

El veterinario se marchó después de ponerle la inyección a _Trébol_ y darle a Shinichi una de las ampollas medicinales que recetó. No podían dejar al caballo al intemperie en el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba, así que sacaron el coche del garaje que había al lado de su casa y metieron allí a _Trébol_. Shinichi intentó que el corcel se tragara la medicina, pero _Trébol _se negaba a abrir la boca.

Conan: Déjame intentarlo, papá.

El chico accedió y le dio la ampolla a su hijo. Al niño no le costó nada alcanzar la boca del animal, ya que estaba tumbado. Al principio_ Trébol_ movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, rechazando la medicina. Pero gracias a la dulce voz y a las caricias de Conan, el caballo se tragó el medicamento, poco después la familia se fue a dormir. Al rato, Conan se levantó, cogió un saco de dormir y bajó sigilosamente las escaleras para no despertar a sus padres. Entró en el garaje, colocó el saco junto a _Trébol _y se metió dentro, acurrucándose junto al vientre del semental. _Trébol _no tuvo ninguna intención de apartarse del pequeño y se durmió, dándole calor y protección.

A la mañana siguiente, Ran fue al médico para saber que le pasaba. Mientras, Shinichi decidió ver como se encontraba _Trébol_ y cuando abrió la puerta del garaje se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su hijo acurrucado contra el caballo. Al abrir la puerta, el chico hizo ruido, lo que provocó que _Trébol _se despertase. El animal, en vez de levantarse y salir en estampida, se quedó acostado y miró a Shinichi con las orejas erectas. El joven se acercó lentamente y acarició la frente de _Trébol_, que esta vez permitió que le tocara ya que se dio cuenta de que él tampoco le haría daño.

Shinichi: Eres un buen caballo, no entiendo cómo tuvieron la estúpida idea de golpearte.

_Trébol_ respondió con un breve resoplido, que despertó a Conan.

Shinichi: Buenos días, cielo.

Conan: Buenos días.

_Trébol _tocó el cabello del niño con el hocico en señal de buenos días, a lo que Conan respondió con una caricia. Shinichi se fijó en las heridas del caballo y vio que habían mejorado un poco, en ese momento recordó que Paolo vendría pronto para llevarse a _Trébol_. En el fondo, al chico le daba pena la vida de aquel magnífico animal, si el maltratador era ese italiano, al llegar al rancho le pegaría otra vez. Por un segundo, se le ocurrió la idea de comprar a _Trébol_, pero se la quitó de la cabeza, aunque le hubiera gustado ayudar al semental tanto como su hijo. De repente, sonó el teléfono de la cocina y Shinichi fue a cogerlo.

Shinichi: ¿Diga?

Megure: Hola, Shinichi. Me enteré de lo del caballo de Echegarachi.

Shinichi: Estoy casi seguro de que él es el responsable de los latigazos.

Megure: Ya veo, ¿y has averiguado algo más sobre el posible asesino?

Shinichi: Tengo muy pocos datos, ¿y a vosotros cómo os va con la Sra. Wind?

Megure: En el cadáver no hay huellas dactilares que demuestren que ella u otro de los sospechosos lo tocara. Necesitamos el arma homicida para ver las huellas de quien la usó y descubrir al culpable.

Shinichi: Buscaré en el rancho, un lugar tan grande es perfecto para esconder un arma.

Megure: Bien, lo dejo en tus manos. Avísame si descubres algo.

Shinichi: De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacemos con lo del maltrato del caballo?

Megure: Si encuentras pruebas de su supuesta culpabilidad, llama a la comisaría y lo detendremos por maltrato animal y si además es el asesino, le caerán más años por no decir cadena perpetua.

Shinichi: Sí, gracias inspector.

El chico colgó el teléfono, pero al minuto sonó otra vez.

Shinichi: ¿Diga?

Ran: Hola, cariño.

Shinichi: Hola, Ran. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Ran:………..

Shinichi: ¿Ran? ¿Estás ahí?

Ran(colorada): Verás… tengo buenas noticias.

Shinichi: ¿Cuáles?

Ran(colorada): Estoy… embarazada de nuevo.

Shinichi: Ah, que estás… ¡¿Qué estás qué?!

Ran: Estoy embarazada.

Shinichi(llorando): ¡Eso… eso es maravilloso!

Ran: Lo sé, voy para allá.

Shinichi colgó y se sentó en una silla llorando de felicidad, ¡iba a ser padre otra vez! En ese momento entró Conan.

Conan: ¿Por qué lloras, papá?

Shinichi abrazó al pequeño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Shinichi: Vas a tener un hermanito.

Conan se quedó sorprendido y después se puso a saltar de alegría. El niño corrió hasta el garaje y abrazó el cuello de_ Trébol_.

Conan: ¿Escuchaste, _Trébol_? ¡Voy a tener un hermano!

El caballo contestó con un sonoro relincho. Cuando Ran llegó, los dos hombres de la casa la abrazaron fuertemente y la llenaron de besos. La chica fue a ver a _Trébol _y éste también dejó que ella le acariciase la frente. El semental no quería apartarse de aquella acogedora familia, se sentía feliz junto a ellos, sobre todo con Conan. Por primera vez en su vida, _Trébol_ se sintió a gusto con unos humanos y no pensaba alejarse de su lado.


	6. Crueldad

Capítulo 6

En el rancho Echegarachi, Paolo estaba siendo interrogado por el inspector Megure.

Megure: supongo que sabrá que ahora no es sólo sospechoso de asesinato, sino también de maltrato.

Paolo: Sí, pero soy totalmente inocente. Si fuera el asesino, tendría una escopeta en mi rancho; y si fuera un maltratador, tendría un látigo manchado de sangre, ¿no cree?

Megure: Por eso mismo vamos a registrar su rancho. Si no encontramos nada, le pediremos disculpas y nos iremos.

Paolo: Pues dense prisa, tengo que recoger a mi caballo.

La policía buscó por todo el rancho, pero no encontraron ni la escopeta ni el látigo. Aunque sí encontraron un bote de pintura castaña, y en la brocha había pelos marrones adheridos. El inspector decidió llevársela para ver el ADN de los pelos, pero antes le preguntó al italiano por qué estaban en la brocha.

Paolo: Porque en la pared donde se pintó con esa brocha había pegados unos pelos de un caballo que se había rozado con ella. Considero que están cometiendo una tontería al sospechar de mí sólo porque en una de mis brochas hay pelos.

Megure: Gracias por su comentario, pero de todas formas los analizaremos por si son de su caballo enfermo.

Cuando Megure se marchó, Paolo cogió su móvil.

Paolo: Hola, Sr. Walter. Necesito un favor.

Walter: ¿Qué coño quieres esta vez?

Paolo: La bofia tiene la prueba de uno de mis maltratos, necesito que envíe a uno de sus mejores hombres para arrebatársela a la policía y, si quieren, deshacerse de ella.

Walter: Está bien, pero es la última vez que te salvamos el culo. ¿Cuál es la prueba?

Paolo: Una brocha que tiene unos pelos castaños pegados.

Walter: Bien, adiós. Y recuerda lo de la competición, no te olvides de darle a tu caballo la droga.

Paolo: Sí, señor.

Paolo colgó el teléfono y respiró aliviado.

En la casa de los Kudo, Conan caminaba por el campo seguido por Trébol. El caballo había recuperado algo de sus energías y ya podía andar sin ningún problema, aunque no podría correr durante unos cinco días. De repente, Trébol vio un balón de fútbol cerca de las escaleras del porche y se acercó. Durante unos segundos lo olfateó y después lo hizo rodar con el hocico. Conan observó como el animal se asustó y se apartó de la pelota al trote, entonces, el niño cogió el esférico y se lo aproximó a su amigo.

Conan: Tranquilo, esto no hace daño. Es sólo un balón.

Trébol acercó los ollares de nuevo al objeto con las orejas erectas, y cuando el pequeño comenzó a patear el balón, el corcel ya no tuvo miedo. Ran contemplaba por la ventana de la cocina la escena, pero al poco tuvo que ir al baño para vomitar. Mientras, el inspector Megure acababa de contarle a Shinichi lo ocurrido hace poco en el rancho Echegarachi.

Shinichi: Así que una brocha con pelos castaños en ella.

Megure: ¿Qué piensas de esto?

Shinichi se llevó la mano al mentón, como solía hacer cuando pensaba.

Shinichi(pensando): Si la cosa es tal y como pienso, esa persona es la responsable…

Megure: Shinichi, ¿estás ahí?

Shinichi. Ah, sí. Es que aún lo tengo que pensar un poco, pero dígame los resultados del ADN cuando los tenga, por favor.

Megure: De acuerdo. Ah, por cierto, enhora buena por el segundo embarazo de Ran.

Shinichi: Gracias.

Megure: Vaya, papá otra vez. Menuda suerte. Hasta la vista.

Shinichi: Adiós.

El chico colgó el móvil y se sentó en el sofá a pensar.

Shinichi(pensando): Estoy seguro al cien por cien de que Paolo es el que pegó a Trébol. Pero no tengo pruebas de que él sea el asesino del Sr. Wind, tendré que volver al rancho y buscar más pistas…

De repente, un deportivo y un todoterreno aparcaron delante de la cabaña, del coche salió Paolo y del todoterreno bajaron unos cuantos mozos de cuadra con cuerdas en sus manos, entre ellos estaba Rose. Shinichi salió de la casa y vio como el grupo atrapaban a Trébol con los lazos.

Conan: ¡No! ¡Dejadle en paz!

El semental se levantó sobre las patas traseras a la vez que relinchaba sonoramente, resistiéndose a las ataduras. Mientras los mozos intentaban meter a Trébol en el tráiler, Paolo se acercó a Shinichi.

Paolo: Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi caballo, ¿cómo podré compensárselo?

Shinichi: Me gustaría que me dejase volver a visitar su rancho.

Paolo: Pues claro, podrá venir cuando quiera.

El italiano subió a su deportivo y se alejó seguido por el 4x4. Shinichi observó como su hijo se ponía a sollozar y se acercó a él.

Shinichi: Tranquilo, Conan. Mañana volveremos al rancho.

El niño se secó las lágrimas.

Conan: Gracias, papá.

Una vez en el rancho, Paolo ordenó a sus hombres que metieran a Trébol en su compartimento, que ya lo habían arreglado. Después, cogió un palo grueso y con él golpeó las heridas del caballo, provocando que éste se pusiera a cocear las paredes de la cuadra, aunque esto hizo que los golpes se multiplicasen. Al final, Trébol se quedó quieto y temblando de miedo.

Paolo: Estúpido saco de huesos y pelo, la próxima vez que te escapes en vez de golpearte te pegaré un tiro.

El semental comprendió perfectamente las crueles palabras de su amo y decidió obedecerle, no quería que aquellas brutales manos le volviesen a hacer daño.

En la casa de los Wind, Victoria observaba las fotos de su marido fallecido. La mujer cogió una en la que salía Jonh junto con un potrillo pinto de ojos azules y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Si Paolo no fuese tan despreciable, aquello no tendría que haber pasado…

De vuelta en el rancho, Paolo le encomendó a Rose la tarea de vigilar a Trébol. La joven decidió cepillar el pelaje del corcel, que estaba completamente manchado de barro y de sangre seca de las heridas. Al principio, Trébol no permitió que Rose le tocase con el cepillo, pero al darse cuenta de que la chica no tenía intención de lastimarle, dejó que le acicalara.

Rose: Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Trébol. Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer nada. Yo también estoy amenazada de muerte.

El caballo escuchaba todo lo que le decía la moza. Cuando terminó de limpiarle el pelo, Trébol acercó la cabeza al pecho de Rose, intentando consolarla. La muchacha entendió el gesto del animal, le acarició el cuello y lo llevó a un prado con varios caballos y yeguas. Trébol comenzó a trotar alegremente, ya que no había estado suelto con otros caballos desde que Paolo lo compró en América. Durante unas horas estuvo jugando con los sementales y hasta coqueteó con una yegua blanca de su edad llamada Queen White V. Pero la felicidad se le acabó cuando Paolo se enteró de que estaba en aquel corral y mandó que lo metieran en uno aislado.

Rose: Señor, separar a un caballo de sus compañeros no es lo más adecuado.

Paolo: ¿Te atreves a contradecir mis órdenes, mocosa?

Rose: No, pero…

Paolo: Si no quieres llevarte un disgusto será mejor que me obedezcas y mantengas el pico cerrado.

Rose(triste): Está bien.

La chica sabía perfectamente que su jefe se estaba divirtiendo haciéndoles sufrir a ella y al pobre Trébol. Pero su paciencia se estaba agotando, y estaba convencida de algún día ese hombre sin escrúpulos acabaría mal por todas sus fechorías.


	7. Recuerdos

Capítulo 7

**Advertencia: Contiene un poco de lemon.**

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Shinichi y Conan volviron al rancho de Paolo mientras que Kogoro y Eri se quedaban en la casa cuidando de Ran. Nada más llegar, Conan se dirigió a la cuadra de _Trébol,_ que le recibió soltando relinchos de alegría.

Conan: Hola, _Trébol_. ¿Cómo estás?

El semental agachó las orejas en señal de tristeza y Conan no tardó en pensar que algo no iba bien. De repente, apareció Rose.

Rose: Buenas tardes, Conan. ¿qué haces aquí?

Conan: Vine con mi papá a investigar.

Rose: Entiendo. Oye, ¿sabías que _Trébol_ te echaba de menos?

Conan: ¿De verdad?

Rose: Sí, me parece que tienes el don.

Conan: ¿Qué don?

Rose: El de escuchar a los animales, me di cuenta cuando vi lo bien que te llevabas con el caballo.

En ese momento, la chica recordó un triste momento de su infancia.

_Flash back_

_Una niña de pelo castaño estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la comisaría de policía. De repente, un hombre elegante salió de la ala de interrogatorios y se acercó a la pequeña._

_Paolo: Lo siento, Rose. Seguimos sin tener noticias de tu padre. _

_Rose(llorando): Pero debemos seguir buscando, papá no desaparecería así como así._

_Paolo: Bueno, mientras que tu padre no aparezca, yo cuidaré de ti._

_Fin del flash back_

Rose(pensando): Aún sigo sin saber nada de mi padre. Él también tenía el don, me pregunto dónde estará.

Shinichi paseaba por el rancho buscando algo que le resultara sospechoso, pero no había nada.

Shinichi(pensando): Hay tantos lugares donde esconder un arma, ¿pero por dónde empiezo?

De repente, vio una puerta entre abierta de la que salía un extraño hombre vestido de negro.

Shinichi: ¿Trabajas aquí?

¿?: Ehhhh, sí.

Shinichi: ¿Qué cuarto es del que acabas de salir?

¿?: El cuarto de los trastos, ahí se guardan las cosas que ya no sirven. Bueno, adiós.

Shinichi(pensando): Este tipo no trabaja aquí, al menos como mozo. Va demasiado elegante, y además, ¿qué hacía en el cuarto de los trastos si ahí no hay nada importante? O quizá sí...

El chico entró en la habitación, allí había montones de arreos rotos y muebles desgastados. Shinichi rebuscó entre los objetos, pero encontró nada.

Shinichi(pensando): ¿Qué será lo suficientemente importante como para esconderlo aquí? Un lugar así es perfecto para ocultar una prueba, pero si no hay nada, ¿qué hacía ese hombre en este cuarto?

Mientras, Paolo estaba sentado en su escritorio fumando un puro. Al cabo de un rato miró por la ventana y vio a Rose sacando a pastar a _Trébol_, seguida por Conan. El italiano miró con odio a ambos, sobre todo a Rose, cuyo padre, William Tawny, estuvo a punto de estropear sus planes, pero resultó no ser más que un pequeño bache que fue fácil de eliminar. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Paolo: Pase.

Shinichi: Con su permiso, señor.

Paolo: ¿Qué quiere ahora, Sr. Kudo?

Shinichi: Mire, acabo de ver a un hombre vestido con traje elegante en el cuarto de los trastos, ¿no le parece sospechoso?

Paolo: No, ese hombre es mi socio. Ayer le dije que dejase una silla de montar desgastada en ese cuarto.

Shinichi: ¿Entonces por qué me dijo que trabaja aquí?

Paolo: ¿Dijo eso?

Shinichi: Sí.

Paolo: Eh… eso es porque viene tantas veces que le parece que trabaja en el rancho.

Shinichi: Ya veo.

Paolo: Bueno, creo que debería irse ya.

Shinichi: De acuerdo. Hasta la vista.

Cuando el detective salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Paolo apagó el puro mientras esperaba noticias de su superior, Walter. De repente, su móvil sonó.

Paolo: ¿Dígame?

Walter: No ha sido fácil, pero ya nos deshicimos de la brocha, puedes estar tranquilo.

Paolo: Muchas gracias.

Walter: Recuerda lo del concurso. No olvides darle la droga al caballo.

Paolo: Sí, señor.

El italiano colgó el teléfono y pensó en cuál sería el caballo elegido para la competición de Osaka que se celebraría en pocos días.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Shinichi les dio las gracias a sus suegros por cuidar de Ran.

Kogoro: No ha sido nada, pero como no la cuides bien te mataré, ¿entendido?

Shinichi: S… sí, señor.

Por la noche, el matrimonio Mouri se marchó y Ran mandó a Conan que se fuese a la cama. Al cabo de una hora, Shinichi fue a ver si el niño estaba dormido y después se fueron a su habitación.

Shinichi: ¿Estás segura, cariño? No quiero hacerle daño al bebé.

Ran: Cuando estaba embarazada de Conan dijiste lo mismo y no ocurrió nada.

Shinichi: Como quieras, pequeña fiera.

El chico se acercó a su mujer y la besó apasionadamente, a lo que ella respondió. Shinichi la fue empujando suavemente hacia la cama mientras la seguía besando, poco después sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar debido a la pasión y se quitaron la ropa. Su sangre se iba desbocando minuto a minuto, y al final, cuidando de no lastimar el vientre de Ran, Shinichi entró en ella. Durante todo ese tiempo, el deseo y el amor llenaron sus mentes, haciéndoles olvidarse del terrible caso que se estaba investigando hasta que el placer de ambos se consumió. La pareja se relajó en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente y empapados en sudor. Mientras, Conan dormía tranquilamente, soñando que sus padres habían comprado una casa rural y que _Trébol_ vivía con ellos. El pequeño también soñó que jugaba con una niña que tenía el peinado de su madre y el pelo negro, como el de su padre. ¿Tal vez estaría soñando el futuro?

**Nota: Las mujeres embarazadas pueden tener relaciones sexuales hasta el séptimo mes de gestación.**


	8. La competición

Capítulo 8

Pasados unos cinco días, llegó el día de la competición. Paolo había escogido a _Queen White V_, la yegua blanca amiga de _Trébol_. El italiano y un grupo de mozos la llevaron a Osaka, Shinichi y su familia también fueron allí, ya que Conan había insistido mucho en ir. Muchos ciudadanos habían asistido al concurso de saltos, en el que competían caballos muy bien entrenados, el premio era una magnífica copa y cinco mil yenes.

Los Kudo buscaban un buen sitio donde poder ver bien la pista cuando Shinichi escuchó de repente una voz conocida.

Heiji: Hola, Kudo. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Shinichi: Vaya, Hattori. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

Heiji: Aoko me pidió que la trajéramos aquí.

Ran: ¿Y Kazuha?

Heiji: Ha ido al baño con Aoko.

Conan: ¿Quién es este señor?

Heiji(enfadado): ¿Señor? ¿Me estás llamando viejo? ¬¬

Shinichi: Tranquilo, Heiji. Son cosas de críos.

Ran: ¿No te acuerdas, Conan? Es el detective que ayudó a papá en un caso hace dos años.

Conan: No, no me acuerdo.

Shinichi: Normal, sólo tenías cinco años.

En ese momento, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes acompañada de una niña morena de pelo marrón oscuro y también de ojos verdes se acercaron a ellos.

Kazuha: ¿Shinchi, Ran?

Ran: Hola, Kazuha.

Kazuha: Vaya, hace dos años que no os veía.

Ran: ¿Cómo os van los casos a vosotros?

Kazuha: Como siempre: Heiji girando su absurda gorra cuando se pone a pensar, su forma de presumir delante de las cámaras…

Heiji: ¡Ey! Yo no presumo, y esa gorra siempre me ha dado mucha suerte, que lo sepas.

Kazuha: Sí, lo que tu digas. ¬¬

La pequeña Aoko se aproximó a Conan y le miró de arriba abajo.

Aoko: ¿Tú no eres Conan?

Conan: Sí, ¿y tú quién eres?

Aoko: ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Aoko, hace tiempo jugamos juntos mientras que tu papá y el mío resolvían un caso.

Shinichi(pensando): ¡Coño! La niña tiene más memoria que mi hijo.

La niña cogió a Conan de la mano, provocando que éste se sonrojase.

Aoko: Ven, vamos a ver como preparan los caballos.

Aoko salió corriendo hacia los tráileres seguida por Conan.

Shinichi: ¿No se perderán?

Heiji: Tranquilo, Aoko conoce esta parte de la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

Mientras sus padres charlaban, los niños caminaban entre los coches mirando los caballos. Entre todos los animales y vehículos, Conan diferenció el tráiler de Paolo, en el que estaba atada una yegua blanca ensillada. Sin que les viese, Paolo se acercó a la hembra y le dio un cubo lleno de agua. La yegua bajó la cabeza para beber, pero el italiano le dio una patada en la pata sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto Conan y Aoko.

Paolo: ¡Aún no, estúpida!

_Queen White_ _V_ se alejó de su amo todo lo que le permitió la cuerda, asustada.

Conan: Monstruo…

Aoko: Calla, te va a oír.

Los pequeños vieron como el italiano cogía una pastilla de su bolsillo y la echaba en el cubo. La yegua comenzó a beber, sin inmutarse de la peligrosa sustancia que su dueño acaba de darle.

Paolo: Eso, bébetela toda. Ahora ganarás este concurso con toda seguridad.

Cuando _Queen White_ terminó de beber, el italiano se llevó el recipiente y le mandó a su jinete que la llevara a la pista, ya que pronto les llegaría su turno. El chico desató a la hembra blanca y la guió de las riendas con los demás concursantes.

Conan: Debemos decirles a nuestros padres lo que hizo el Sr. Echegarachi.

Los niños se abrieron paso entre la multitud que observaba el concurso hasta llegar junto a sus familias.

Shinichi: ¿Dónde estabais? La competición va a empezar.

Conan: Papá, escucha. El Sr. Echegarachi ha…

El chico agarró a Conan y lo subió sobre sus hombros para que pudiese ver la pista, y Heiji hizo lo mismo con Aoko.

Aoko: Papá…

Kazuha: Mira, Aoko. Ya sale el primer caballo.

Los pequeños decidieron callar por el momento y se limitaron a mirar a los corceles que iban pasando la prueba uno por uno.

Presentador: Y ahora, ¡_Queen White V_! Una yegua blanca de cinco años, propiedad de Paolo Echegarachi.

El jinete hizo trotar a la yegua hasta la línea de salida, y cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo, _Queen White _salió disparada hacia el primer obstáculo y lo saltó con facilidad. La gente veía sorprendida como la hembra superaba las vallas con tanta elegancia que parecía que volaba. Al saltar el último obstáculo, los espectadores se pusieron a aplaudir y a gritar de admiración.

Presentador: ¡0 puntos, 4 minutos y 5 segundos! ¡Magnífica actuación la de _Queen White V_! No ha derribado ninguna valla y además ha hecho el recorrido en un tiempo récord.

De repente, cuando el jinete llevó a la hembra fuera de la pista, el animal comenzó a dar arcadas y vomitó. Todo el mundo fue a ver que le pasaba a la yegua blanca, que se cayó al suelo relinchando de dolor. Un veterinario se aproximó a _Queen White_ mientras que unos chicos ayudaban al jinete a sacar la pierna de debajo de la yegua, ya que él estaba encima cuando la hembra se desplomó. Tras unas cuantas observaciones, el veterinario mandó llamar a Paolo, que vino corriendo.

Paolo: ¿Qué le ocurre a mi yegua?

Veterinario: Señor Echegarachi, su yegua tiene una seria infección en el estómago. ¿Ingirió algo extraño antes de la competición?

Paolo: Le aseguro que no.

Conan: ¡Eso es mentira!

La gente se giró para ver a Conan, que como todo el mundo, había visto el incidente.

Conan: Aoko y yo vimos al Sr. Echegarachi echándole una pastilla al agua de la yegua.

Heiji: ¿Es eso cierto, Aoko?

Aoko: Sí, papá. Y además, antes de darle la pastilla, le pegó una patada a la yegua.

Paolo: Señores, por favor. No irán a creer a unos críos, ¿verdad?

Shinichi observó el rostro furioso de su hijo, comprendía perfectamente lo que fastidiaba que nadie te creyera sólo por ser un niño.

Shinichi: Pido que se llame a la policía y que se investigue esto.

Todo el mundo aprobó esa idea y la policía no tardó en llegar. Los agentes buscaron en el tráiler y encontraron el cubo, pero no hallaron ningún rastro de droga o medicamento. Aquello hizo que libraran a Paolo de toda culpa y llegaron a la conclusión de se trató de algún gamberro. Más tarde, los Kudo se despidieron de Heiji y de su familia y regresaron a su casa. Pero por el camino, algo enorme cruzó la carretera y se libró de ser atropellado por su coche por muy poco, Shinichi frenó en seco y salió del vehículo tras ver que ni Ran ni Conan se habían lastimado. Entre la niebla nocturna, el chico vio sorprendido de lo que se trataba…


End file.
